Mi Decision
by Pinky.LadyUchiha
Summary: YAOI Una historia de amor y compromiso entre dos personajes que al final te sorprenderan


**Mi ****Decisión**

Cierta mañana cuando los rayos de sol comenzaban a pegar directo sobre mi rostro, sentí la calidez de aquel cuerpo que tanta falta me hace, que tanto añoro cuando no lo tengo a mi lado, aquella que me embriaga con tan solo el pasar de su presencia.

Cuando fue que mis sentimientos se desviaron hacia aquel que siempre creí rival de amores, a aquel que siempre vi como un niño mimado y pretencioso, a aquel que me hacía despertar mis instintos salvajes y concentrarlos en los puños.

- _¿Cuándo fue que esto sucedió?_ –susurro casi en su oído, me vuelve loco el tan solo ver aquella línea recta de su columna.

Acaricio toda la extensión de su espalda y fijo mi mirada en sus labios entreabiertos, realmente se ve precioso cuando duerme, mis dedos se deslizan suavemente sobre su mejilla sonrojada y sonrío pues en realidad se ve muy tierno, si él escuchara mis pensamientos en este momento seguro me gritaría.

Jamás imaginé que esto realmente pudiera existir, que esto se pudiera sentir, no sé si es una desviación o no, lo cierto es que amo a este hombre que comparte mi cama desde hace ya varios meses, él me hace sentir, me hace vibrar, hace que en mi mundo solo exista él y yo.

De pronto cuando me encuentro perdido entre su rostro, me doy cuenta de que su cuerpo cambia de posición, como buscando el calor de mi cuerpo, lo atraigo cuidadosamente hacia mí casi refugiándolo en mi pecho, el sentir su aliento en mi cuerpo hace que me estremezca, me pertenece, me lo ha dicho no se cuantas veces y cada vez que lo escucho mi amor, mi pasión pero sobre todo mi respeto hacia él crece.

Lo que ahora me pregunto es si podremos seguir escondiendo todo este amor, toda esta pasión frente a las personas que nos rodean, eso realmente me preocupa y no por mi, eso a mi nunca me ha importado, el amor no tiene sexo, ni preferencia, simplemente nace de las personas.

Por fin sus ojos se abren y lo primero que hace es regalarme una hermosa sonrisa, levanta un poco su cabeza hasta que sus labios besan los míos como si fuera un cálido y suave suspiro.

- Buenos Días –me dice con su voz aún un poco somnolienta, mientras vuelve a sonreír y se acurruca una vez más en mi pecho.

- Buenos Días –le contesto feliz de que este en mis brazos-. ¿Lograste descansar? –le pregunto mientras acaricio su cabello.

- Si, gracias.

Hoy tengo que arreglar mis maletas, me voy por medio año y sin duda lo extrañaré como un loco, pero aún así tengo que respetar su decisión, él también tiene una vida y tiene un trabajo que requiere su total atención.

- Me tengo que levantar, necesito terminar de arreglar mi equipaje –le digo sin mucho ánimo de separarme de él, pero aún así me levanto de la cama y me pongo el pantalón del pijama, volteo a verlo y está sentado en la orilla de nuestra cama mirándome fijamente.

- Lo sé, no quiero pensar que nos vamos a separar tanto tiempo –su rostro expresa claramente tristeza-. No quiero que te vayas –se levanta y me abraza fuertemente.

Mis brazos lo aferran fuertemente, pegándolo lo más que se puede a mi cuerpo.

- Tranquilo, no pensemos en esto –tomo su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me mire, tiene los ojos húmedos y sé que quiere llorar, no resisto eso, me duele de sobremanera, beso sus labios profundamente y como siempre el corresponde mi beso con devoción.

- Ya te extraño y ni siquiera te has ido –me dice después de romper el beso e intenta sonreír.

- Tonto, aquí estoy y quiero que comprendas que jamás me voy a ir de aquí –tomo sus manos y las pongo sobre su pecho-. Te amo y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

- Yo también te amo –vuelve a abrazarme y ahora si no sé que puedo hacer.

Unas horas mas tarde mi equipaje está listo y me duele el hecho de dejarlo, me duele por que no podré ver su sonrisa, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío pero lo que mas me puede es el hecho de que no dormiré y despertaré junto a él.

Medio año, es una prueba muy grande y sin embargo estoy consciente que muchas cosas pueden ocurrir, pero no voy a pensar en eso.

Tomo mi equipaje y lo empiezo a meter en el baúl del auto, sin embargo él no ha aparecido, miro al cielo y sé muy bien que esto le esta doliendo igual que a mí, suspiro muy hondo y le doy una última mirada a nuestra casa, sonrío porque ahí es donde esta mi todo.

Un poco más tarde estoy en el aeropuerto esperando la llamada para abordar el avión que me separará de él, volteo a todos lados con el único deseo de verlo por ahí aunque sea de lejos, sin embargo lo comprendo, yo mismo le dije que si no podía con esto era mejor que no me acompañara.

¡Dios! Si tan solo hubiera una solución donde no afectara nuestra relación, sin embargo era mi elección y era la de él y ahora todo esta dicho y hecho.

Me siento desesperado, impaciente, nervioso, tengo miedo de perder esto, de perder mi estabilidad mental, física y sentimental pero lo que mas me da miedo de perder es a él, mis dedos se enredan en mi cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, necesito un cigarrillo pero no fumaré se que eso le molesta de sobremanera y yo le prometí que lo dejaría.

Por fin llamaron para abordar el avión, mis pasos se hacen cada vez mas pesados, no puedo hacerlo, no si eso significa sufrir y hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amo en esta vida.

Corro tan aprisa como puedo, mi equipaje, ya me lo devolverán, no quiero estar sin él y no quiero vivir sin él.

Mis pasos se adelantan hasta el auto donde veo que una silueta entra al auto, poco a poco mis pisadas se hacen mas pausadas, me detengo y me recargo a lado de la ventana del conductor aspirando ese aroma inconfundible.

- ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? –sonrío mientras recupero el aliento, de pronto aquella silueta que no era mas que él voltea asombrado, evidenciando el haber llorado mucho.

Se baja del auto de prisa y no puede esconder aquella hermosa sonrisa, me abraza fuertemente y después me mira fijamente dejando salir de sus ojos aquellas lágrimas contenidas.

- No te fuiste –ahora si llora escondiendo su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, siento su aroma, siento su calor, siento su amor verdadero.

- No pude y no puedo irme. No lo quiero hacer si eso significa hacernos sufrir, no quiero nada si es de esta manera y no quiero nada si no es contigo a mi lado.

- Soy egoísta, porque me alegro de que no te hayas ido –se aferra aun mas a mi cuerpo.

- No puedo dejarte y no te voy a perder esta es mi decisión –levanto su rostro y lo beso como si mi vida dependiera de eso, fuertemente y casi salvajemente.

- Te amo, déjame sentir que te pertenezco –me decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro-. Déjame ser una pequeña parte de ti –sus lágrimas rodaban por el contorno de su precioso rostro.

- No llores más por favor y no tienes que pedir nada de eso siendo que tú eres todo eso y más en mi vida –limpio sus lágrimas suavemente mientras lo ayudo a subir al auto, lo enciendo y por fin arrancamos para ir directo a nuestro hogar, entrelazo mis dedos con los de él mientras el viento arrebola sus finos cabellos, es una imagen sin duda sin igual, hasta siento celos del aire que lo roza.

Llegamos a casa y lo cargo a ahorcajadas mientras nuestros labios se unen una y otra vez, los besos se hacen cada vez mas profundos y pasionales, llegamos a nuestra cama y lo dejo sobre esta, nos desvestimos mutuamente casi arrancándonos las prendas hasta que nuestra piel hace contacto la una con la otra.

Entre caricias suaves y salvajes nos entregamos, hacemos el amor arduamente, no hay límite para nuestra pasión que en ese momento era desenfrenada, quería abarcarlo por completo fundirnos en un solo ser, sus gemidos me hacen saber que lo esta disfrutando tanto como yo, no puedo mas, su cuerpo es mi templo sagrado y sus caricias no tienen precio alguno.

Llegamos juntos una y otra vez al clímax deseado, besos, caricias, abrazos son solo un complemento de todo lo que sentimos.

Por fin nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas están en paz él descansando sobre mi pecho arrullándolo con mis latidos del corazón que son por y para él, acaricio su cabello mientras lo miro, amándolo más y más.

Si puedo soñar, si puedo sentir, si puedo amarlo entonces no hay dudas de que mi decisión fue la mejor pero sobre todo fue la correcta.

- Duerme Neal –sonríe con los ojos cerrados mientras se abraza más a mi cuerpo y yo lo estrecho más-. Ya no pienses más –su mano va hacia mi rostro y lo acaricia con ternura.

- No pienso Archie, solo siento… Te amo.

Mis labios buscan los de él uniéndolos mientras mis brazos lo estrechan fuertemente para después acomodarnos uno contra el otro y dormir sintiendo nuestros cálidos alientos rozarse contra nuestros rostros y de vez en cuando uniéndose para ser uno solo.

**FIN**


End file.
